Forum:Kingsley Breckenridge
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Kingsley Leonard Breckenridge Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Ravenwood, the U.S. Birth date: Character date of birth ''' 1 August, 1994 '''Blood purity: Character blood status Half-blood Species: Character species Human Mother: Name, Evanna (née Blake) Breckenridge (Fashion designer) Father: Name, Alvin Breckenridge (Auror) Siblings: Kelvin Breckenridge (brother - a year younger) Katrina Breckenridge (sister - 4 years younger) Other important figures: Miranda (née Blake) and Lucas Turner (Aunt and Uncle) Eric Turner (Cousin, best friend and partner-in-crime) Edmund Turner (Cousin) Anastasia (née Breckenridge) and Raphaël LeClaire (Aunt and Uncle) Raymond, Séléna & Diána Breckenridge (Cousins) Mirabelle Breckenridge and Benjamin Chevalier (Aunt and Uncle) Caroline Chevalier (Cousin) History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) It was the hottest day of the year when Kingsley Breckenridge was born, on the first day of August, 1994, a week earlier than expected and exactly six months after his mother Evanna (née Blake) Breckenridge, an American half-blood witch with German descent, resigned from her position as a Beater of the Qudditch Team, Fitchburg Finches, to become a fashion designer. No one could be more delighted than his father, Alvin Breckenridge, an American wizard with Australian descent from the notable pure-blood Breckenridge family, who was taking a month off from the Auror Office. He was watching the newly released Muggle movie The Lion King with his wife at home in Ravenwood an hour before the beautiful baby boy was born - the movie name later made the name of the baby - Kingsley Leonard Breckenridge. Being the first-born child of the family, Kingsley has, secretly, been the most beloved by his parents, who couldn't help but give him all the best. Probably because of this, he grew up to be a bit spoiled and narcissistic - though he's smart enough not to make himself sounds like an idiotic and selfish brat. Despite growing up with his younger brother Kelvin, and his younger sister Katrina, Kingsley isn't much of a good role model like his parents expect him to - at least not apparently. While Eric enjoys books more than outdoors, there isn't much to play with his little sister. This makes his cousin, Eric Turner, who stayed at where he lived in the daytime with his elder brother, Edmund Turner, when both of their parents were away at work, his best friend and partner in crime. At the age of 10, Kingsley unsurprisingly received the acceptance letter from the International Academy of Magic, later sorted into the _ House with his best friend Eric. At the academy, the two know well how to stay away from big troubles, but they still enjoy making some small ones just for fun. Because of the boredom of lessons and his own laziness, Kingsley seldom pays attention in class, nor does he care much about homework. Though, he could still manage to get good grades in the exams - "What's the point of revising so hard when you could finish studying the whole curriculum of the year in a week before exam?" Compared to studying, he'd rather spends more time on Qudditch and partying. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Confident, quick-witted and optimistic Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Arrogant, immature, lazy and reckless Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Beloved by his parents ever since he's born, Kingsley is very confident to the extent that makes him a bit narcissistic and arrogant. Lazy, quick-witted, rebellious and reckless at times, he is a bit of a trouble-maker. He teases people quite often, usually just for fun but sometimes to insult the person when he's annoyed. He also has a habit of giving people nicknames according to their characteristics, which he finds very interesting. Despite his self-righteous and immature exterior, he's willing to help the others when he's asked. He's also caring underneath - hurt either of his friends or family, you're dead. Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) Kingsley is an American human wizard with Australian and German descent. Standing 6 feet and weighing 160 pounds, he is fit and muscular with tanned skin. He's decently handsome (at least this is how he thinks of himself) with prominent jawline and cheekbones. His naturally dark brown hair is usually in a classic taper style with the sides clipper and the front worn up to two to three inches. His eyes are blue - change from light sea blue to dark sky blue under the light. A confident and somehow mischievous smile could often be found on his face. His model is Colton Hayes. Student or Graduate: Student - Tenth Year Roleplayed by: Username ChocoKat Timestamp : 13:04, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Approved